


The Hand He Dealt

by vulpineTrickster



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Headcanon, RMS Titanic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineTrickster/pseuds/vulpineTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One’s fun is another’s woe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hand He Dealt

**Author's Note:**

> I've been mulling over how to write this--I ended up with eight drafts--for the past week before I decided to keep it simple; it started out as a prompt request on my Tumblr.
> 
> Don't worry~ *tail wags* I already have a super-special-awesome sequel planned :3
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG franchise or its characters.
> 
> **_DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!_ **
> 
> * * *

[April 14th, 1912] 

Jack loudly whoops as he slides down an iceberg’s dipping ridges. His weathered cloak billows behind him while he happily loops and glides along the frosted terrain. He notches the crook of his staff around an icy spike and pitches himself toward an uphill slope, using the momentum and a strong gust to launch into the air. 

The winter sprite flies across the moonless sky, content and joyful, until he drops, heading for the ocean. Before he reaches the calm swells, he aims his staff and fires off a large burst of frost. His magic hits the ocean at such a force, the water churns and foams until ice rises up and up, crafting a hulking iceberg. 

Marveling his handiwork, Jack lands on top of the highest ridge of his creation, grinning wildly. 

“Now that was fun!” 

Amidst his excitement, the teen does not notice an extensive ship steadily sailing toward the iceberg. The glacial mass soon quakes and the sound of scraping metal snaps Jack’s attention to the watercraft. Seeing the vessel still afloat and continuing on its merry way, he faintly hears several surprised shouts of the passengers that were on deck during the brief collision. 

“At least it turned out to be a decent prank,” he chuckles. “Hey, Wind, take me home!” 

In a burst, Jack is gone, the squalls echoing his laughter.


End file.
